Two and a half men
Nieder mit dem Niveau! Two and a half men ist die revolutionäre Comedy-Sendung aus den meisten "Meine Lieblingsserien:"-Spalten in Sozialen Netzwerken und Diddltagebüchern. Trotz ständig gleicher Gag-Struktur hat es die Serie geschafft, einen festen Platz in allen Dienstagabendprogrammen von verpickelten Teenagern und spießigen Geschichtslehrern, die unpassende Umschreibungen für Wörter wie "Penis", "Sex" und "Alimentezahlungen" lustig finden, zu ergattern. Personen Charlie Harper Wird gespielt von Charlie Sheen, seinem alter Ego in der Realität. Gerüchten zufolge weiß Charlie Sheen bis heute nicht, dass Charlie Harper nur eine Rolle ist, mietet sich somit auch außerhalb der Dreharbeiten reihenweise Prostituierte und wundert sich, wenn im Hintergrund niemand lacht, wenn er eine sexistischen Witz à la "Lass meine große Titanic an deine Eisberge stoßen" reißt. Die Produzenten sparen dadurch einen Haufen Geld für den einfachen Preis, dass sie den Vornamen ihrer Rolle an die des Schauspielers anpassen mussten, damit dieser nicht merkt, dass er bei seinen Eskapaden ständig gefilmt wird, was aber wohl sowieso nicht passieren würde, da Charlie in der Regel viel zu besoffen ist, um ein derartiges Detail zu bemerken. Die Rolle an sich ist ein wahrer Ausbund an stringentem Realismus: Charlie tut den ganzen Tag lang nichts außer ab und an einen drittklassigen Werbejingle für Hämorrhoidensalbe und Wäschespinnenfirmen zu schreiben, was ihm aber natürlich derart massenhaft viel Geld einbringt, dass er ein Haus direkt am Strand von Malibu bewohnen, ein fettes Auto fahren und wöchentlich ca. 18 Edelnutten knallen kann. Auch die Tatsache, dass Charlie quasi im Stundentakt 20 Jahre jüngere Frauen im Playboycover-Format abschleppt, für die er nicht bezahlt hat, ist völlig wahrheitsentsprechend, schließlich schläft jede MissWorld-Anwärterin gerne mit sturzbesoffenen Alterspräsidenten mit dem Aussehen eines Fahrkartenkontrolleurs in der Midlife Crisis und dem Humor eines späten Fips Asmussen. Das spielt für die Produzenten jedoch keine Rolle, schließlich bringen die vielen Schönheitsköniginnen zahlreiche Teenager vor die Bildschirme, die bei den Sexy Sport Clips schon im Bett sein müssen und so die Brüste der Darstellerinnen (welche übrigens selbst bei noch so schmächtigem Körperbau an Pamela Anderson bzw. Reiner Calmund-Maße herankommen) anschmachten müssen. left|thumb|200px|Alan mit akribischer Miene bei der Wartung seiner unvollständigen Kronkorkenkollektion aus dem Jahr 2003. Alan Harper Während der gesamten Serie das absolute Daueropfer, unter dessen Witze nie eingespielte Lacher gelegt werden und der mit dem sicheren Auftreten eines Willi Herren ausgestattet ist. Alan darf nur mitspielen, damit nicht so auffällt, dass Charlie selbst ein Loser ist, weil neben Alan sogar ein fettleibiger Opa mit bierbauchspannendem Hello Kitty-Shirt cool wirken würde. Seine Hauptaufgabe in der Serie besteht darin, irgendeinen pseudowissenschaftlichen Schwachsinn über den Frühstückstoast zu schwafeln, den Charlie mit einer völlig unpassenden sexistischen Bemerkung kontert, bei der meistens ein am Löffel hängendes Stück Butter als Anstoß dient. Auch Alans Rolle ist von durchgängigem Realitätssinn der Autoren durchsetzt - Alan wird zwar als eine sparsame Mischung aus Dagobert Duck und einem Schwaben dargestellt und hat seine eigene Praxis, muss aber trotzdem bei seinem Bruder wohnen und sich von ihm Geld leihen, damit er sich die Maxipackung Tic Tac an der Tanke kaufen kann. Grund ist laut Serieninhalt und Wikipedia-Artikel seine Ex-Frau Judith, mit der er zum Dank aber trotzdem bei jeder Gelegenheit ins Bett steigt. Aber sie bleibt nicht die Einzige: Obwohl Alan optisch einem pädophilen Kinderpsychologen mit Erektionsstörungen (vermutlich irgendwann mal Zitat Charlie) gleicht, schläft er mit so ziemlich jedem noch so heißen Gefährt, das keinen Platz mehr in Charlies Bett hat, um am Ende konstatieren zu müssen, dass ihn die Beziehung zu seiner Handpuppe weitaus mehr befriedigt. Jake Harper Jake wurde nur in die Serie mit eingebunden, damit die Zuschauer sofort einen Anhaltspunkt haben, ob es sich um eine alte oder neue Folge handelt, da sich das Aussehen der restlichen Darsteller wie auch die Witzpointen seit der 1. Staffel überhaupt nicht verändert hat. So können die Drehbuchautoren auf jeder Selbstbeweihräucherungsveranstaltung prahlen, wie sehr das Sendungskonzept in den letzten Jahren "an Reife zugelegt" habe. Womit sie ja auch völlig recht haben: Natürlich zeugt es von einer unabdingbaren Reife der Autoren, wenn Jake zu Beginn der Serie 10 Jahre alt ist und nach 6 Jahresstaffeln seinen 14. Geburtstag feiert, an dem er aber trotzdem irgendwie Auto fahren darf. So entwickelte sich auch Jakes Witzpotential auf ein anfangs ungeahntes Niveau: Beschränken sich die Dialoge im Beisein Jakes in den ersten Staffeln noch auf eine völlig subtil-kreative Handlung von Charlie, der ihm sein Spielzeug bzw. sein Eis am Stiel aus der Hand nimmt und einen sexistischen Vergleich zieht, indem meistens Wörter wie "Sexshop", "rattenscharf" und "richtige Erziehung" vorkommen, drehen sich die Handlungsstränge in späteren Folgen eher um Charlies Gewissensbisse, ob er Jake vor der Fahrstunde 7 oder doch nur 6 Whiskeys genehmigen kann. Evelyn Harper Charlies und Alans Mutter Evelyn wird jedes mal in eine Folge geworfen, wenn den Autoren nichts anderes mehr einfällt, um der Episode die gewünschte Wendung zu geben. Also eigentlich immer. Sie taucht meistens ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang vor Charlies Haus auf und beleidigt alle Anwesenden solange aufs Derbste, bis der Erste keinen Bock mehr hat und daraufhin alle das machen, was sie sagt. Treibt es privat hauptsächlich mit runzligen Krawattenträgern, die für die Wirtschaftskrise verantwortlich sind oder Basketballvereine aufkaufen. Und gerne auch mal beides gleichzeitig. Berta [[Datei:Berta.jpg|thumb|right|300px|''"Sie wissen gar nicht, in was für dreckigen Löchern dieser Finger schon rumgewischt hat. Und ich meine damit nicht nur Häuser."]] Ehemals dreimaliger bulgarischer Juniorenmeister im Hammerwerfen, bis ein unglücklicher Trainingsunfall die Karriere beendete. Sowohl als Hammerwerfer als auch als Mann. Nannte sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt Berta und wurde Haushälterin bei Charlie, weil Berta optisch gesehen die wohl einzige Frau ist, bei der keine Gefahr besteht, dass Charlie im hackedichten Zustand bzw. Alan im nüchternen Zustand ein Verhältnis mit ihr eingehen könnte. Läuft seitdem den ganzen Tag mit einem Wäschekorb unterm Arm, den sie absolut ''NIE ablegt, durch Charlies Haus und haut eine würgreizerregende Perversität nach der anderen raus, wenn sie in der Nähe einer Unterhaltung ist. Diese ist zwar eher abgrundtief eklig statt lustig, dennoch johlt das Hintergrundpublikum nach jeder Bemerkung Bertas in einer Lautstärke, als wäre es ein österreichischer Jodelkanonchor. Berta gilt in Insiderkreisen als absolut undissbar, weil alle Personen im Haus Angst haben, von Bertas gigantischem Wäschekorb die Eingeweide langsam aus dem Leibe gequetscht zu bekommen und anschließend seinen Organen als Sportgerät beim Hammerwerfen zuzusehen. Judith Judith ist die einzige Person der Serie, die nicht mal versucht, lustig zu sein, was ihr Image beim neutralen Beobachter immerhin deutlich aufwertet. Verkörpert allerdings einen noch mieseren Männergeschmack als Michelle Hunziker und Marge Simpson zusammen, indem sie zuerst Alan und anschließend den oberspastischen Kermit der Frosch-Imitator Herb heiratet und sich in jeder Folge, in der sie auftaucht mit beiden mindestens viermal auf Barbara Salesch-Niveau streitet. Judiths Verhalten lässt darauf schließen, dass sie die gesamte Serie über 365 Tage im Jahr ihre Tage hat. Oder sie ist immer so, wobei renommierte Verhaltensforscher diesen Vorgang für ausgeschlossen halten. Walden Schmidt Nachdem Charlie zum ersten mal bemerkte, dass über sein Leben eine Serie gedreht wird und danach Warner Bros. und Cindy aus Marzahn (keine Ahnung wieso die) angeklagt wurden, brauchte man eine neue Figur. Zwar passt Asthon Kutcher als Walden Schmidt gar nicht in die Serie, trotzdem handelt die Serie fast nur noch von ihm, dem sogenannten Fake-Charlie, aber das stört ja keinen (außer die Zuschauer). Nachdem aber immer noch das gleiche Hintergrundpublikum da ist, fliegen denen die Augen sogar schon wenn Walden "PENIS" sagt raus, oder der neue Lacher: "ICH MUSS MAL PIPI!" Charaktere mit unterbezahltem Schauspieler (Nebenpersonen) Neben dem erstaunlich schlecht eingespielten Equipment darf während einer Folge meistens noch eine Nebenperson einmal an der Tür klingeln und von Charlie mit einem niveaulosen Deine Mutter-Witz gedemütigt werden, damit sich innerhalb der Serie wenigstens ein bisschen Abwechslung abspielt. Halbwegs wichtige, allerdings keineswegs witzige Nebencharaktere sind: *'Rose:' Kommt jede zweite Folge über Charlies Geländer auf den Balkon, worüber sich das Hintergrundpublikum vor Lachen nahezu brünftig bepisst, obwohl dieser Gag zum ersten Mal eingespielt wurde, als Aaron Carter noch beliebt war. Redet ansonsten nur komplett wirres Zeug daher und versucht meistens, Charlie mit einem Liebestrunk willig zu machen, was sie mittlerweile zur Gitta Gans der Serie gemacht hat. *'Dr. Herb Melnick:' Sieht aus, als ob er von Berufs wegen im Zoo Giraffen manuelle Darmspülungen verpassen würde und hat unglaublicherweise trotzdem eine Frau abbekommen, obwohl er selbst seinen Penis für einen Mini-Wagenheber für seinen Lego-Ferrari hält. Soll mit seiner Art nur verdeutlichen, was für ein unglaublicher Vollversager Alan ist. *'Die Psychologin:' Kriegt alle paar Folgen mal einen Gastauftritt, wenn Charlie sich den Bauchnabel rasiert hat und im Suff fantasiert, er "könne seine innere Mitte nicht finden". Sitzt allerdings die ganze Zeit gelangweilt auf ihrem Stuhl und redet im Prinzip nur darüber, wie sündhaft teuer ihr Stundentarif ist, was Charlie zu einem völlig vorhersehbaren Nuttenwitz nutzt. *'Mia/Chelsea:' Die beiden Betthäschen von Charlie, die länger als eine Folge auftreten dürfen, weil alle Tonassistenten der Serie geil auf die Schauspielerinnen waren. Die sehen übrigens fast identisch aus und verfügen beide über die Traummaße 140-30-30. Probieren beide, aus Charlie einen "von grundauf guten Menschen" zu machen und scheitern dabei derart eklatant wie David Hasselhoff am Hamburger. Ablauf fast jeder Folge thumb|left|200px|Charlie in seinem Element: Im [[Jürgen von der Lippe-Gedächtnishemd reißt er Jakes Klassenkameradinnen auf.]] Die Drehbuchautoren lassen sich in ihrem unerschöpflichen Erfindungsreichtum in beinahe jeder Folge eine neue Frau mit überdimensionalen Brüsten einfallen, die mit Charlie schläft und irgendeine total crazy Eigenschaft oder Vorgeschichte hat. Entweder entwickelt sie objektsexuelle Neigungen, geht zum Ku-Klux-Klan, war mal beim obersten Gerichtshof und geht jetzt anschaffen oder war mal die Impotenzberaterin von Alan. Oder alles zusammen. Alle sogenannten Witze der Episode drehen sich einzig allein um dieses Thema und haben in 98% der Fälle einen sexistischen Hintergrund. Die restlichen 2% fallen auf Jake an, der meist zu Beginn der Folge frühstückt und sagt, wie er in der letzten Mathearbeit wieder versagt hat und warum ihm Charlies neue Freundin bestimmt helfen könnte, was durch seinen Onkel letztendlich aber auch in eine sexistische Bemerkung umgewandelt wird. Nachdem Charlie in den ersten Szenen (meistens in Charlies Bett) mit seiner Freundin über irgendwelche Sexpraktiken und über ihre speziellen Vorlieben redet, wobei diese Dialoge aufzeigen, dass die Drehbuchautoren in etwa so aufgeklärt sind wie ein 6-jähriger chilenischer Klosterschüler, kommt Alan ins Bild und reißt pseudowitzige Kalauer, die er bei der Kamelopediarecherche entdeckt hat, welche alle von Charlie mit der Kernaussage, Alan sei ein Totalversager und trage noch Pampers, gekontert werden. Meistens läuft während diesen Unterhaltungen Berta zwei-bis dreimal mit dem Wäschekorb durchs Bild und macht eine völlig unpassende Bemerkung, auf die hin sich das Hintergrundpublikum vor Lachen gegenseitig in den Mund kotzt. Das Autorenteam öffnet dann nochmal das enorme Variationsrepertoire und sucht sich ein bis zwei Nebenfiguren aus, die in einer Szene mitspielen dürfen, damit die präpubertären Unterstufenkinder, die die Serie "hammerlustig" finden, in einem halben Jahr noch die Episoden unterscheiden können, wenn sie versuchen, Berta zu imitieren. Am häufigsten wird diese Rolle ausgefüllt von Evelyn, die plötzlich in der Haustür steht, "weil sie gerade in der Nähe war" und letztendlich doch nur da ist, um Charlie und seine Freundin als nymphomanische Lustlöwen und Alan als "schwul wie einen Gartenzaun" zu beleidigen oder von Rose, die aber nichts anderes macht, als auf den Balkon zu klettern und Charlie anzumachen. Am Ende der Episode trennt sich Charlie völlig überraschend von seiner lebenden Gummipuppe, weil er ihr Getue satt hat und eh längst mal wieder ein "neues Kamel mit großen Höckern" braucht, wie er vermerkt. In späteren Folgen tauchen mit Mia und Chelsea zwei Frauen auf, die es ein paar Tage länger mit Charlie aushalten und so in einer ganzen Staffel zu sehen sind. Hier dreht sich allerdings jede Episode nur darum, dass sich Charlie mit Mia bzw. Chelsea streitet und am Ende doch seinen heiß erwarteten Versöhnungssex bekommt, was meistens völlig unlogisch, aber dafür für die Zielgruppe bzw. für Rose am Schlafzimmerfenster nett anzusehen ist. Humor thumb|right|300px|HAHA LOL das ist Alan!!! Und er hat eine Perücke auf dem Kopf. OMG wie lustig !!!111 Das Erfolgsrezept der Serie ist denkbar einfach: Die Gagschreiber halten (berechtigterweise) die Zuschauer für genauso beschränkt wie sich selbst und setzen deshalb hinter jeden zweiten Satz ein schallendes Gelächter des Hintergrundpublikums, welches logischerweise auch pro Kopf besser bezahlt wird als der Schauspieler von Alan. Die brüllende Untermalung jeder normalen Begrüßung lässt den unbedarft naiven Zuschauer glauben, er habe gerade den absoluten Witz des Jahrtausends gehört und womöglich nur eine geschickt versteckte, hochintelektuelle Nuance in der Pointe nicht verstanden. De facto wissen bei der Erstausstrahlung aber nichtmal die Autoren selbst noch, was ursprünglich als Witz gedacht war und wo nur die Reaktion der Zuschauer von Upps! – Die Pannenshow auf ein 3-jähriges Kind, das kopfüber auf den Dreiradlenker knallt, eingespielt wurde. Kenner der Serie hingegen entdecken bereits ab 3,7 Promille die tiefsinnigen Gleichnisse, die die Charaktere in ihren Dialogen mit der Wortgewandheit des späten Jesus von Nazareth anwenden. Besonders Charlie erweist sich im Verlauf der Serie als wahrer Messias des Fäkalhumors und zieht nach nahezu jedem Satz einer anderen Person einen Vergleich zu irgendeiner seiner zahlreichen sexuellen Handlungen, die er entweder irgendwann in Vegas oder vergangene Nacht getätigt hat, bzw. zum Zeitpunkt des Vergleichs noch tätigt. Besonders gerne nutzt er für alle Vergleiche, die irgendeine Art von Körperöffnung betreffen, völlig zweckentfremdete Umschreibungen, die den Verdacht nahelegen, dass sämtliche Gagschreiber der Serie beim Sexualkundeunterricht in der Schule nicht aufgepasst haben, da sie beschäftigt waren, einen Brief an den Klapperstorch mit dem Wunsch nach einem kleinen Bruder zu verfassen. Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Kopfschmerzen Kategorie:Spaß Kategorie:Volksverdummung